


Bus journey

by just_not_cool



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bowers Gang - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_not_cool/pseuds/just_not_cool
Summary: Henry and Patrick getting home...Warning: smut and f slur
Relationships: Henry Bowers & Patrick Hockstetter, Henry Bowers/Patrick Hockstetter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Bus journey

Warning: Smut and the F slur

You know the shittiest thing about having a car, is when it breaks down and during the holidays as well, so when the bowers gang wanted to hang out basically each day (to torment Derry, the losers club or just sit about) Henry and Patrick scared the bus driver into letting them on first thing in the morning and last thing at night this being a daily occurrence as Belch had to wait a week or so to get it fixed. 

The bower gang being seen on public transport would definitely in Henrys words look like "a couple of faggy wimps" on the other hand Patrick gave no shits as he was getting on for free for 4 days in a row now and seeing people scared of him made his day even more worth it.

As the 2 boys got on the bus Patrick giving the driver one of his signature little slutty smirks and a wink, "you wanna stay round mine tonight hen" Patrick asked as he sat on one of the 4 seats at the back, Henry sitting opposite him, Patrick then rubbing his hand through his slightly greasy hair pushing it back.

Henry not wanting to go back to his fathers for obvious reasons decided yes, a beating or maybe none at all if his dad didn't know he was gone would be worth it but he also knew Patrick would have some underlying reason for him coming to stay the night.

Henry staring out the window didn't realise the horny look Patrick was giving him or Patricks boot slightly moving towards his feet ever so slightly till Patricks boot was in between Henrys legs pushing them appart. Looking up Henry noticed the look on Patricks creepy looking face, 'that little fag wants to get laid huh', its not like they hadn't done stuff before but this being p u b l i c transport he didn't think Patrick was daring enough or in other words stupid or idiotic to do this.

"Stop it you little fag" Henry whispered/shouted at the same time grabbing Patricks shirt to pull him forward so only Patrick could hear him "what if that old looking hag hears or sees huh".

"All part of the fun" Patrick said whispering into Henrys ear which he bit on making Henrys breathing hitch for a second.

With a stroke of luck the old lady had just pressed the stop button and Patricks face had lit up like Christmas lights knowing he has another 20-30 minuets before the bus driver would stop outside the Hockstetter household as specified by Patrick on the first day and knowing he can make henry cum in under 10 minuets made his case against Henrys protests so much stronger. 

Henry knowing he cant really win against the psychopath in-front of him just sat back into the seat and gave an approving nod to Patrick, Patrick then giving another of his signature lip lick that went from one side to the other something that Henry actually found so fucking hot when Patrick did it, that tongue of his was holy and devilish at the same time.

Patricks boot were basically playing footsies with henrys, the slight squeaks from the rubber the only thing being heard at that moment till Patrick started to move his foot up Henrys leg up to his cock where Patrick just decided for a minute or so to leave sitting there, Henry in that moment had started to go slightly feral with the slight contact he was getting but nothing else happening till he got so fucked up with the slight contact from Patricks boot he started to grind his cock into it giving him sort of relief, pushing his cock into the boot and pulling and tugging Patrick boot to squeeze his pathetic cock against it.

As Henry had started to do this Patrick just stared at the micro expression going on on Henrys face, just imagining what Henry would look like later all fucked out on his bed, the sofa or maybe the kitchen counter, he decided to remove his boot from Henrys cock but still hovered above it "naughty boys don't get what they want do they?" Patrick said lifting Henrys face to look at him, the look on the boy face opposite him was pure bliss already and he had barely done anything "such a sensitive body you have hen" Patrick said as he stamped his boot into Henrys cock.

"Ahhhh fuck pat ahhhh ahhh fuck fuck fuck....... some warning would have been nice you fucking slut" Henry tried to hush himself after the initial impact by covering his mouth and slightly trying to pull the boot off his clothed cock, his pathetic hand barely gripping the boot gave up and went limp beside him. 

"Please move pat like fuck we don't have long" Henry said whining into his hand he had covering his mouth with to stop his sounds catching the bus drivers ears, which definitely already happened with the screams and moans that came from him mere seconds ago.

Patrick decided to come down a little hard again but the pressure slowly eased off as Patrick swirled his booted foot around and around on Henrys dick making Henry a moaning mess at the back of the bus, he started sweating, rolling his eyes about and pushing his head back the pleasure hitting him so hard he could barely breathe right, all this time having Patrick just looking at the fucked state of Henry bowers made him want to burst so bad but this was making Henry look so good he knew he had to wait for Henry to shoot first. 

"Pat p-pat...... pat ahhhh ahh" Henry moaned as he started to hit the window with one hand and use the other the pull Patricks booted foot into his cock even more, the noise was definitely being heard by the driver at this point 'fag' Henry though. Henry was so fucking close but he wanted more even if it was for a few seconds, he took his hand off Patricks boot lessening the pressure which made him sad without saying anything he quickly undid his trousers and boxers standing slightly to pull them down and placed Patricks boot back on his erect cock, Patrick didn't start back up again so Henry pulled the boot into him and looked up at Patrick he had this surprised look on his face very odd for him.

"Are you sure about that it will definitely be more pain than pleasure with how jagged these boots are" 'Jesus this boy' Henry though the most psychotic, pain loving boy he had met was making sure he wasn't going to hurt, it was kind of sweet even though big tuff Henry bowers would never admit that.

"P...please just do it" Henry whispered/shouted suddenly conscious of the driver again and with that Patrick slammed his boot into Henrys bare cock, fucking Jesus above he really could feel everything and oh lord it felt dam good, wanting even more of this pleasure Henry once again pulled Patricks foot so he could grind against it, Henry suddenly realising he probably looks so pathetic like a little dog rutting against a pillow the little thing putting all his might into it. 

Henry was blushing so hard at the thought of him looking pathetic having Patrick do this and him liking it so much he is basically pulling to get more, like a little bitch.

"You like that baby boy" he heard Patrick whisper pulling Henrys face to look at him, seeing his face all fucked out gave Patrick such happiness and power like he could do anything in this moment, all Henry could do was give Patrick a small nod as his head fell back making him look even more fucked out, his face being crimson all over, the sweat falling down his face and neck (something Patrick wanted to lick up after they were done),his eyes welling up from being in this weird state of pleasure for so long and the way his lips were all raw from trying to hold all those sounds, fuck Patrick wanted to kiss those dam lips right now but with the current position it would be hard. 

Henry was so fucked out he was trying to grip onto anything, the windows now had multiple finger marks running down it Patrick being surprised Henry didn't smash it open.

With a few more big kicks and turns from Patrick boots Henry came as he held both his hands over his moth to stop him screaming his head off but Patrick could hear the soft moans and odd 'pat' Henry would quickly throw out of his mouth.

He let Henry calm himself down for a minute or so but Patrick being Patrick rubbed his boot over Henrys little cock making Henry slightly bring his whole body together a soft "fucker" was heard that made Patrick laugh.

Patrick decided to move to the seat next to Henry as he was still coming down from his high to clean Henrys cum off his shirt, taking some into his mouth tasting what he made and feeding some to Henry who gladly sucked on Patrick long slender fingers that had just been in him hours prior, finding time while Vic and Belch had lunch without them. 

Patrick then went to clean some of the sweat off of Henrys neck and face like he was some sort of fucked up kitten. Henry still being a bit out of it just watched Patrick and 'hmmm' when Patrick hit one of his sweet spots. Patrick feeling ever so nice today even decided to pull up Henrys underwear and trousers for him zipping them up and after finishing licking up over henrys face just snuggled up to Henry like he was a little kitten. Henry not feeling like an absolute bitch today decided not to shout or push Patrick off but just sat there for a few minutes just acting like their lives were fine and this is how they could be all the time. 

"We don't have long till were at yours" Henry said while he pushed some hair out of Patrick eyes so he could see his eyes and face better, "i know but the driver will tell us when to get off i dont think he would dare not to sweet cheeks" "stop being a fag" Patrick just snuggled up closer to Henry. 

"My parents aren't home tonight" Patrick said suddenly after a minute or so of not saying anything. 

"WE WILL BE AT YOUR STOP IN 5 MINUETS" 

"See i told you... i wanted you over so we could feel normal for a night" Henry understood what Patrick meant with their families, the weird way this town worked and maybe just maybe if they left they would be normal even though the problems they both have will never be fixed they had this weird fucked up relationship going that no one besides the night bus driver knew about. Henry looked up at Patrick, Patrick giving him one of his smirks that turned into a soft smile something only Henry got to see but very rarely, he ran his hand into Patricks hair and pulled him into a quick kiss barely even a second.

As the bus came to a stop both boys untangled from each other definitely smelling a bit of sex and both steadying their walk as they went down the isle, Patrick got off first and took a breath of fresh air looking to make sure they were at his house, they were, honestly Patrick wouldn't be surprised if one of these drivers just wanted them gone for being so fucking annoying and drove them to the middle of nowhere. Henry followed off after giving the driver a look as if to say 'if you say shit i will find you and kill you'.

"A shower, food and bed sound good for tonight?" Patrick asked as he stalked his way up to the house trying to find his house key from his back pocket as he did "Sounds like the greatest right about now" Henry followed Patrick in and gave him one of the most loving kisses he could as soon as the door was shut and locked away from prying eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have written any feedback is appreciated


End file.
